


Time: Quick

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Kiss Series [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/18242.html">Sequel to Time: Young</a>. Adam and Tommy meet again in middle school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time: Quick

Tommy stood in the corner and watched everyone moving around him, talking to their friends or dancing or just watching everyone else and trying not to be noticed, much like him. He didn't want to be here, not at all. He hated parties and he didn't know anyone here. He'd just started at this school a week ago and hadn't really had time to get to know anyone yet. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was too early to go home. His mother had insisted he come tonight because it would be a good way to make friends.

'That's why they have parties and invite everyone' she had insisted. He'd tried to tell her she was wrong. They had parties like this so the various groups of friends could further bond by excluding or outright bullying the kids without a big circle of friends. His mom hadn't listened though, and had insisted he'd make friends quickly because he had gone to school with some of these kids before. He'd lived here until second grade so he'd only been gone four years. Of course, four years when you're eleven is a lifetime. He didn't know these people anymore, and he hadn't had that many friends back then either. He had been the small shy kid, and he still was. He'd only really had one friend when he lived here before, and he had no idea if Adam was still here or not. He definitely wasn't in any of his classes.

He could hear a group of kids a few feet away arguing about playing Spin the Bottle. He really hoped they didn't do that. Or at least not until he could leave and go home without his mother saying he wasn't giving his new school a chance. He continued to watch the people still coming through the door as he kept one ear on the argument.

"Why not?" one kid was saying. "Party's boring anyway."

"There aren't enough girls."

"So we change the rules, you have to kiss whoever it lands on, boy or girl," one of the girls argued.

"No one will go along with that," the first boy argued.

"Everyone will if you can get them to agree," the girl said, nodding toward a group of boys flipping through a pile of CDs in the corner.

"Fine," both boys finally agreed, then added, "But you get everyone to play on your own."

That was how Tommy found himself twenty minutes later sitting in a circle with a bunch of people he didn't know, and at that moment didn't like all that much. This game was nothing more than a way to find new kids to harass and bully. If you kissed another boy without arguing or fighting or being otherwise disgusted by it there was no doubt you'd be the new favorite target in school on Monday. Looking around the room Tommy was sure he wasn't the only one who knew this, every slightly unpopular kid in the room looked like they wanted the floor to open up and swallow them whole. There was no way out of it though, not for any of them, stay and risk kissing another boy…or girl, or leave and still be picked on for chickening out. So they all stayed and waited, hoping the damn bottle never landed on them.

Tommy's luck had held out for a long time. Longer than he'd expected, luck wasn't something he was used to. Which was why he wasn't really surprised when the bottle stopped facing him and he looked up and saw wide blue eyes staring at him. He couldn't even manage to be surprised that the first time a boy had the bottle land on another boy would be with him involved. The other boy was already crawling toward the middle of the circle. Tommy sighed, and did the same. He wasn't dumb enough to think objecting would do any good, either way Monday would be hell for him. When they reached the center of the circle the other boy leaned forward and quickly kissed him. It was over so fast Tommy barely had time to register that it even happened before the other boy was moving back to his seat and everyone was yelling and laughing.

"I need to go now," Tommy said quietly, getting to his feet and moving as quickly toward the door as he could. He didn't stop until he was nearly halfway down the block, heading toward home.

"Hey!" Tommy heard the voice behind him and slowed his steps but didn't turn around. In a matter of seconds the owner of the voice was beside him. "Why'd you run out?"

Tommy stopped walking then and turned to stare at the boy beside him. "Are you kidding me?"

"Kissing a boy isn't that bad is it?" He asked. "I mean, I didn't hate it. I know I was supposed to, but…"

That's not the point," Tommy argued. "Like it, hate it doesn't matter. We'll both get our asses kicked Monday."

"Not necessarily."

"Fine, I will," Tommy sighed, realizing for the first time that this boy was probably taller and bigger than most of their classmates. "They're probably afraid of you."

"Not afraid, I don't think," he said. "But they do leave me alone, mostly."

"Great for you," Tommy muttered.

"Look," the other boy said. "I won't let them bother you either, okay?"

Tommy gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Still want to go home?"

"Yeah," Tommy admitted. "I didn't really want to go to the party anyway."

"I'll walk with you. I live this way too. I'm Adam, by the way."

Tommy's eyes widened. Was it possible it was the same boy he'd known before? He wanted to ask but decided to wait. No need to make the one person who'd been nice to him all week think he was crazy. "I'm Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a rather disjointed series of Lambliff kisses all in the same AU 'verse but not necessarily connected to form a unified story. Each one should stand alone as its own story.


End file.
